


Geniusly Sweet

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Geniusly Sweet

**Title:** Geniusly Sweet  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **A/N:** This is a drabble for my Seven Wonders of Inoo Kei chapters fic~

\---------------------------------------------

The secret couple is studying together now.

“Kei-chan~ I don’t get this one.” Yabu says as he pointing a math problem on his book. Inoo hugs him from behind, putting on his glasses and reading the problem.  
“Can you explain it to me please?” Yabu says cutely. Inoo giggles and nod, he sits beside Yabu and takes his pencil.

“First, you need to find the X, then you have to find out the differentiation result of this formula.” Inoo explains as he point the formula. “Then find out the integral result of this formula, but replaces the ‘C’ with 6.” He points the other formulas. “Still follow up?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Yabu says as he nods.

“After that times the differentiation result with the asked number, do the same with the integral result. Then subtract them. Then multiply with the constanta that given by the question. Finally divide it with X amount.” Inoo explains as he used is pencil to point the numbers.

“Hmmmm… Is this right?” Says Yabu as he shows his book. Inoo shakes his head.

“No, almost right, but you got the X wrong.” Inoo replies. Yabu tries it again, tying to find the correct answer. But he can’t find it.

“Give me a hint. About the answer.” Yabu says after he tried 7 times.

“Hmmmm… The final result should be equals to how long I’ll love you?” Inoo says and giggles.

“Is it thousands?” Yabu laugh lightly. Then he counts again. After few tries he found the correct answer.  
“Is it infinity?” He says.

“Yup~” Inoo says happily.

“You said the result equals to how long will you love me, right?” Yabu asks, Inoo nods. “So you’ll love me for infinity?”

“Yes~” Inoo smiled happily, Yabu ruffles his head.

“You're geniusly sweet~” Yabu says as he hugs Inoo. Inoo leans his head on Yabu’s chest.

“I act sweet only for you though.” Inoo giggles, and Yabu kisses his forehead.

“I know that.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

If it's weird, blame my math teacher *laugh*  
Sorry if it is weird nee *bow*

Please do leave me comment~  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
